Memories Eradicated
by Animefreak1994
Summary: A fight between Izaya & Shizuo break out one day and the blonde goes overboard during his rampage, causing the informant to lose all his memories from previous years. Can the past be rewritten now for the better? Shizaya eventually
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Point of Impact

"I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try and kill me Shizu-chan~!"

Two of the most dangerous men of Ikebukuro were running through the crowded streets. They were blurs to everyone who were trying to catch the action between the two. But the streets soon dwindled as large object were thrown in every which way. Things were getting out of hand; even for Shizuo. He was going psychotic today. The informant must have done something that really pissed him off.

"You're a dead man!"

"That's what you always say! But I'm still alive and well~"

A swift attack of knives crossed the space between the men and travelled at bullet speed towards the blonde. He easily dodged the attack and threw the street sign in his hand at the brunet like a spear. He really wanted to kill the flea. Like REALLY WANTED TO. They were half way across the city by now, but neither of them were tired. Izaya was grinning like a mad man as he ran down the concrete floor. He was in a good mood. Messing with the ex-bartender always puts him in a good mood thought, even if he was risking his life every time. As he sped down the street, the info-broker wasn't looking in front of him. He kept his eyes behind him to make sure he was a safe distance away from his enemy. Which wasn't the best idea he ever had. Because this caused him to trip over one of the metal poles that was thrown before and made him fall. Tumbling to the ground, he was quickly picked up and was met face to face with his killer.

"I told you that you were a dead man!"

"Now Shizu-chan, let's be rational!"

"Hell no!"

The blonde man's mind wasn't functioning correctly. The only word that went thought his brain was "kill". He was gonna do something drastic, something he would soon regret.

With the light weighted male in his hands, he launched Izaya as hard as he could in a random direction. And that direction just happened to have a car in his way. Izaya went flying; his head smashed through the front windshield of the parked car and through the back as well. And he still kept going. The brunet was in midair when a moving truck ran into him, sending him flying in a different direction and his body slammed straight into a brick wall. Slowly sliding down the cracked wall, people around him screamed at the gruesome scene. The informant's head was covered in thick, pure, red, blood. His bangs covered his eyes, so no one could tell if he was awake or not. Humans gather around, calling the police and crying for help. No one touched him though, they were still afraid of him, even if he was unconscious.

"Is he...dead?"

"I don't think so."

"But no one could've survived an attack like that!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Everyone talked simultaneously. But silence soon fell when the blonde walked up to the still body. A pathway was created, allowing Shizuo to see what he'd done. The groups of people were expecting the monster to be happy that he'd finally succeeded in his task to kill the informant. But what was shocking was the expression plastered on his face. He was...in horror. He couldn't believe what he'd done. Had he actually killed the brunet?

"No... This... Can't be... Did I..."

He fell to his knees, next to the bloody body. With shaking hands, he lifted the frail body into his arms. An ambulance appeared seconds after and two men jumped out. They pulled the shell shocked man out of the way. Then placed the bloody informant on the gurney and transported him away from the scene. Leaving the blonde behind, he watched as the red and blue lights flashed into the horizon and disappeared from his sight.

"Doctor, is he going to be ok? What will happen to my baby?"

"Mrs. Orihara, please calm down. Right now, all we can do is wait until he wakes up. We did a C.T. Scan on his brain and there are multiple spots that are swelling inside his skull. If we rush things, there's a chance that he could receive severe brain damage."

"His brain is swelling! Ohh god... Izaya dear... Please be alright..."

The mid age woman was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed. She had her hands on one of her son's limp hand and was squeezing it. Nearly eight hours have passed since the accident. The ambulances had rushed Izaya to the hospital and started surgery at once. They found multiple skull fractures and head trauma's all over the brunet's head. Blood had leaked into the skull and had to be drained before the brain drowned in it. Strategically surgery was done to keep the informant from dying and took hours to complete. After they were finished with the head, nurses found that there were broken ribs and other fractured bones throughout the entire body. The solid collision to the wall had caused it and more surgery had to be done. It took them a good five hours to repair the overly damaged body. Now he was in the recovery room, resting and under large doses of painkiller medication.

"How long will he be asleep?"

"Right now he's in a coma. We can never tell when the patient will exactly wake up, given the different circumstances each time. But judging by his head injuries, I say 2-3 weeks."

"Weeks? That long!"

"Im afraid so. The brain is a fragile organ and is unique and mysterious. We can never fully interprete what it's going to do. My advice, be ready for any mental strain that may come in the future. Some patients receive many mental problems when there's a severe injury to their head."

"Problem like what?"

"Well it could be all sorts of things: speech, eye sight, memory loss is the most common."

"Ohh god... I can't handle this..."

"I know it's hard to take in, but they're all normal reactions after an injury. It's quite possible that nothing will be wrong at all. We have the facility to help you through these types of problems Mrs. Orihara. We'll make sure your son reserves the best care possible."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

The door to the room opened and two young girls walk in. They were about 12 years old and were identical twins.

"Mommy, is Nii-san going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine Mairu. He just needs rest."

"Daddy is on his way..."

"Thank you Kururi. Why don't you two wait outside while I finish talking to the doctor ok?"

"Kay..."

They looked at their sleeping brother, each giving him a kiss on each side of his cheek and left the room. Though they were a pain in the ass to their brother at some points, they still loved him enough to care.

"So what now? Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid it's all up to Izaya now. He'll wake up when the time is right. For now, the best thing he can get now is time to recuperate. We'll slowly lay off the medication so he can moderately come out of his sleep. When that happens, then we can proceed to the next step."

"Alright, thank so much Dr. Retto."

"It's my pleasure. I'm sorry about what happened to your son."

"He's always getting himself into trouble... Guess it finally caught up to him..."

"Either way, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I'll come in first thing tomorrow to visit him, is that alright?"

"Of course. Visiting hours are from 9 am - 7 pm."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Have a good night Mrs. Orihara. I'll call if anything happens."

"Thank you again and good night to you too."

Leaving with her daughters in hand, the distressed mother waited for her husband to arrive at the hospital to pick them up. After a brief visit with his son, the father drove his family home and they all prayed that night for the safe recovery of their only son.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2 - Unexpecting Visitor

**B.Y.R:**

**Ohh My God! I am terribly sorry for the long torturing updates this month! School has been a living hell for me and i've been freaking out about a lot of things lately that i haven't had the time to post new chapters! SORRY! Hopefully this will satisfy you guys for a while! I'm uploading 2 chapters just b/c of all the waiting you had to go through and plus this chap was kinda short! Have FUN~ And hopefully i'll see you soon!~**

It's was a beautiful sunny morning in the city. Many of the city's inhabitants were on their way to work. Some passed by the scene from yesterday's bloody fight and it gave them chills. Many wondered how the info-broker was doing. Was he dead? Is he still alive? Did his brain turn to mush? All these questions and more were on everyone's mind. But not as frequent was the blonde's. He felt guilty. Everywhere he went, he received glares from people he passed, some whispering to their neighbor, obviously taking about the monster. But he ignores them all, because he had an important task at hand. He was going to visit Izaya Orihara at the hospital. In truth, he was extremely worried about the brunet. All night he was kept awake by that bloody image in his mind. He couldn't seem to forget about the horrible thing he'd done. So seeking redemption, he walking into the large medical building and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Izaya Orihara."

"Are you visiting?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a family member?"

"No I'm...a...uhh...friend..."

"Ok, he's on the third floor, room 318. It'll be to your left when you exit the elevator."

"Thank you."

Pressing the number three, the blonde waited as people got in and out on each floor. He never was fond of hospitals. Been in too many of those during his childhood. But it shows how much he cared about the informant, seeing him at a place he hated. As the elevators came to a stop at his destination, Shizuo stepped out and turn to his left. Walking down the quiet hall, he glances at the signs plastered next to the large doors. Arriving at room 318, the male hesitated before knocking on the door. No one answered him, so he tried again. Still nothing. Confused, he decided that he should just enter the room. As he opened the door, Shizuo was half expecting a cluster of knives cut their way into his skin. But nothing happened. Stepping further into the snow white room, he saw that the brunet was hooked up to multiple machines. There was a tube connected to his mouth, pumping air into his lungs. The room was filled with an eerie quiet, the only sound was the beeping coming from the heart monitor. As Shizuo stepped closer to the bed, he saw that Izaya's entire head was wrapped around in bandages. Not a single dark strand of hair could be seen from behind those pure white rolls. His face was filled with small cuts from the glass window he flew through and so were his neck and arms. Bruises covered the informant's pale body, turning his skin into multiple colors of green, blue, and black. He looked so broken, like a shattered mirror. It made the ex-bartender feel even worse. He'd gone overboard. He knew that. And now, he could be charged for attempted of murder. As he stared down at the unconscious male, Shizuo took one of the good hands and held it in between his. His large warm hands covered the frail cold ones and he brought them to his face. He felt like crying into the brunet's hand, asking for his forgiveness.

"Izaya..."

The blonde was interrupted when the door opened up behind him and in walked a man in a lab coat. He had a clipboard with him, filled with multi-colored papers stacked high. Surprised at the unexpecting visitor, he smiled at the blonde and welcomed him.

"Hello, are you a friend of Izaya's?"

"Umm.. Yeah..."

"I see."

"Are you his doctor?"

"That I am."

"Can you tell me how he is?"

"Well Izaya here is in a coma. Due to the swellings in his brain, we are keeping him under until the swelling reduces. He had multiple fractured skull here and there and some broken ribs and bones throughout the body. But those aren't too bad. The main thing we are concerned about is his brain. If things don't go as plan, he may end up with servers mental problems like memory loss."

"He can lose his memory?"

"It's very common on patients with head injuries."

"Dammit..."

"I'm sorry."

"No...it's fine..."

Shizuo got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked past the doctor. He needed to clear his mind, and being near the main reason his mind was troubled wasn't the best thing for him.

"Excuse me. Would you like me to call you if anything happens?"

"Umm, sure."

"I need your name and number than."

After he gave the doctor his personal information, he took the stairs down instead of the elevator to cool off some steam. Rushing out the hospital, Shizuo started down the street, unsure of what to think. The informant could lose his memory or become mentally ill, and it would all be his fault. He was the one to blame. So why wasn't anyone doing something about it? Why hasn't he been arrested yet? Why was he free to wonder for something horrible he had done? Why?

**A/N:**

**Yeah i know short, but yaddy yadda i wrote it, keep moving on lol**


	3. Chapter 3 Six Years Gone

Chapter 3 - Six Years Gone

It's been fourteen days since the inevitable assault. The informant can now breath on his own without the tube to push oxygen into his lungs now. Family and a few friends came by to visit the brunet during the past two weeks. He still hadn't woken up from his a coma and this worried some people. The only thing that was keeping him alive at this moment was the I.V.'s pulsing through his bloodstream, providing him enough nutrients to survive.

"He's slowly recovering. We just did another C.T. scan this morning and the swellings have reduced significantly over the past couple of weeks. It shouldn't be long now until he wakes up."

"That's good to hear..."

Shizuo was sitting in the same chair he'd been occupying from day one. Every single day, he had visited the sleeping info-broker, waiting for him to open those dark red eyes. He'd meet Izaya's mother and father during these visits and got the chance to talk to them. They still didn't know that it was him who put their beloved son under these critical conditions. If they did know, then he wouldn't be able to see the recovering male at all. So he kept quiet about it.

"Is there anything else you would like to know about Mr. Orihara's condition?"

"No, it's ok."

"Alright then, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. Good bye Shizuo."

"Thanks doc."

Leaving the blonde alone with the informant, the doctor closed the door behind him as he left. But it soon opened again and Mrs. Orihara entered the room.

"Ohh Shizuo! I wasn't expecting to see you here to early."

"Good morning Ma'am."

"So...how is he?"

"He can breathe on his own now and the swellings have gone down."

"That's such a relief. These pass two weeks have been killing me. I'm so worried about him."

"I know how you feel. But hopefully he'll wake up soon."

"Yes I hope so."

The two talked in the room about random things. Shizuo found it hard to believe that the flea's mom was this nice while he was all corrupt and insane. He was puzzled about that and it made him wonder what could've happened to change him so drastically. As the day went by, visiting hours soon drew closer to its finale. Standing up to leave, the blonde shook the middle age woman's hand and was almost out the door when he heard something.

"Wh...where am I...?"

"Izaya! Honey it's ok! I'm here."

"M..mom...?"

"Yes that's right. I'm here dear. Don't worry. Shizuo may you please go get the doctor!"

The blonde rushed out the door and went to find the doctor. They both returned to the room seconds later and went straight to the brunet's side.

"Izaya Orihara. Can you hear me? I'm Dr. Retto. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts..."

"Is that normal?"

"Yes Mrs. Orihara, that is completely normal."

Just then, two hyped-up girls entered the room and shoved their way passed the blonde.

"Nii-San! You're awake! We were so worried about you!"

"Mairu...?

"We made you a present... Hope you like it..."

"Kururi...?"

"Here here! Open it up!"

"Mairu! Please be respectful towards your brother! He just woke up."

"Sorry mommy..."

"When...when did you get glasses...? And how did you two get so tall...?"

"What are you talking about Nii-San?"

"I don't ever remember you having glasses... A six year old shouldn't have to wear those..."

"Six year old? Mommy, what is Nii-San talking about?"

"I'm...not sure... Dr. Retto?"

"It's just what I feared... Izaya, can you tell me how old you are?"

"17..."

"I see..."

"Izaya dear... You're 23."

"Twenty...three...? What? No, that can't be... How long have I been asleep?"

"Two weeks to be exact."

"Then I can't be 23! It's just not possible..."

"Dr. Retto, what's going on?"

"Mrs. Orihara, can I talk to all of you outside for a moment? It'll only take a few minutes."

"Mom?"

"Don't worry dear. Everything will be ok."

Everyone, including the blonde, stepped out the room and closed the door.

"What's going on? Why is Nii-San thinking he's 17?"

"***sigh*** I'm afraid he has suffered memory loss. Six years' worth of it from the looks of it."

"Six years? It that even possible?"

"Yes it is."

The blonde was shocked. He couldn't believe what was happening. Six years of the informant's memories were just wiped clean away from his mind. Which means, he doesn't know who Shizuo is.

"Is this kind of thing permanent?"

"It can be, but usually not. Sometimes things will trigger the nerves in the brain and it can recollect the memories it had lost. But there have been cases where the patient never retrieves those memories ever again."

"Is Nii-San...going to be alright...?"

"He'll be fine. Just don't put too much pressure on him and don't try to make him remember things all at once. We don't want to strain his brain while it's still recovering."

Reentering the room, they saw that the brunet had this worried look on his face, obviously confused about the situation.

"What's going on?"

"Izaya, what is the last thing you remember before all of this?"

"We were moving to Shinjuku and I was going to attend Raira Academy in the city."

"Have you visited the school yet?"

"No. We had just finished moving everything into the new house..."

"Ok, now that we know where his last memory ended, we can work towards finding the memories he'd lost."

"Can someone please explain what's going on? I'm so confused."

"Umm, I don't know who the right person is to tell you that... Mrs. Orihara?"

"I only know up to the moments he graduated from Raira, after that, I don't know exactly what he does in his daily life."

"I do."

They all turned to face the blonde, surprised that he was still there.

"Ok, so we'll have Mrs. Orihara to recollect his high school memories and Shizuo to do the rest."

"But I don't know if I'm the best person for this... Izaya never told me much about school. Shizuo, didn't you tell me that you two attended school together?"

"Yes."

"So then can you help my son with his memories? You seem to know much more about him then I do. I was never a good mother back then. I worked too much and never had time for my kids..."

"It's ok. I'll do it."

"Thank you!"

"Wait... Who are you?"

"This is Shizuo Heiwajima dear. You two went to the same high school."

"Went? So you're saying that I already graduated?"

"Yes."

"And I really am 23, not 17?"

"That's correct."

"Geezus...I'm so lost...what the hell..."

"I know this is a lot to take in, so why don't you rest for tonight and tomorrow we'll pick up from here."

"That's sounds like a good plan. It's getting late anyways and Mairu and Kururi have school tomorrow. Say good bye to your brother dear."

"Bye Nii-San!"

"Get well soon..."

"Bye you two."

The Orihara family left with the doctor, which left the two former enemies alone. Staring at the ex-bartender, Izaya felt scared around the unfamiliar man.

"Um...are we...friends?"

"Not...exactly..."

"So why are you helping me?"

"Because...I'm the reason you're like this..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just go to sleep. I'll come by tomorrow and see you in the morning."

"Ok... Good night Shizuo."

"Later."

As he left the hospital and stepped into the cold winds of late fall, he felt sad. The flea had called him by his first name, not by that annoying nickname he was so used to hearing. It made him miss the old informant, and it also made him wish that he would've never agreed to take on this job in the first place.

**A/N:**

**Well here you are! Watcha think! Things will start speeding up soon i promise! Just stay tune and i hopefully will see you next week!~**


	4. Chapter 4 Slow Recovery

Chapter 4 – Slow Recovery

**BYR:**

**OMG! I am so sorry for the long updates these last few weeks! It's just that prom was last Saturday, which by the way was a freakin blast! I literally died that night! LOL if u havent gone to prom, I highly suggest u go during your senior year! Do IT! Anyway, back to this, yeah so finals are also coming up this week and graduation is next saturday! OMG! Im gonna cry so hard! I cant take it! ENJOY!**

The days came and went as he injured brunet spent his days in the hospital, bored and constantly having shocking pain running through I his mind. The doctors said there was nothing wrong with his brain, so the pain might be unconscious, who knows. But every time he closed his eyes to sleep, he has these hazy dreams about him and someone else. A tall man, throwing him and he hurled through the glass windshield of a car, having a truck hit him and sending his frail body straight into a solid brick wall. But before he hit the wall, Izaya woke up in a startle, sweat trickling down his face and he breathed heavily. Every night since he awoke from his coma he'd had that same dream.

"What does it mean? Is that how I ended up here? Who did that to me? I must've done something to piss him off, but what?"

It was the morning of the fifth day since the informant had awoken. His mother, father, and twin sisters had visited him every night, bringing him pictures of his high school years to try and trigger some memories, but nothing happened so much. So far, he was left in the dark.

"***sigh*** I'm never going to remember anything…"

A loud knock on the door interrupted the brunet as he called the visitor to come in. In walked a male in a lab coat that looked like a doctor and another male in a teal-ish sweater and a black hat like thing on his head.

"Izaya! You're alive!"

"Shi…Shinra! Is that really you?"

"Yeah!"

Izaya only knew Shinra because they went to middle school together. The reason he moved to Raira Academy was because Shinra invited him to attend high school with him. That's really all he remembered about high school, so maybe Shinra could help him.

"Wow… I haven't seen you in years!"

"What are you talking about? I saw you like a month ago, before you ended up in here that is."

"Really? Ohh…right… I'm not 17…***sigh*** forgetting everything is annoying… I don't even know what day it is."

"It's Thursday and I heard from your doctor that you can leave tomorrow! So that's cool!"

"Yeah I guess…"

The brunet then remembered that another male was in the room and looked behind Shinra to catch his eye.

"And you are?"

"Kyohei Kadota. We also went to high school together."

"Ohh… So are we friends?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Is Shizuo your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Is he mine?"

"Uhh…not really… Well… you see…ummm…"

"Let's not talk about that ok?~ Let's talk about you! So~ I heard Shizuo was taking you home! Is that true?~"

"Y-yeah… but he doesn't seem to like me very much… He kinda scares me."

"Hahaha! That's Shizuo for you! Don't worry, he won't try to kill you or anything."

"Kill me? What?"

"Shinra, don't freak the guy out. He doesn't remember any of that."

"Ohh right! Totally forgot! Well anyways, just don't worry kay? Shizuo can be nice if you don't piss him off. Just let him take you home tomorrow and relax. Everything will be ok."

"Are you sure…? I don't want to end up back here in less than a day…"

"Hey, Shizuo understands the stress you're in, so he'll sympathize you. And if he gives you any trouble, you can just call me. I'll handle him."

"Thanks Kyohei…"

"Wow! You really don't remember anything! You didn't call Kyohei or Shizuo by their usual nicknames!"

"Nicknames? Huh?"

"Well you used to call-"

The former gang member suddenly had his hand over Shinra's mouth, not wanting Izaya to remember that annoying nickname he used to call him.

"Let's not stress his mind over frivolous information alright!"

"But Kyohei-!"

"Shut up Shinra!"

"Ok ok I get it, geez…"

"Umm, I'm not even gonna ask. But there is one thing I would like to know."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do… Do I like Shizuo?"

"Like? You mean as a friend?"

"Umm, yeah I guess… I don't know why but he makes me feel funny inside whenever I think about him. I can't tell if it's fear or something else… I thought maybe you guys would know."

"Uhhh…Umm, well... Kyohei!"

"What! Don't throw this on me!"

"But Shizuo talks to you more than me about 'you know who'!"

"We don't talk about Harry Potter you idiot!"

"No! I'm talking about HIM!"

"Ohh! Right haha… Umm…"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well Izaya…You-"

"Are in love with Shizuo!~"

"WHAT?"

Kyohei and Izaya had their mouths hanging opened as they stared dumbfounded by the glasses wearing male. Kyohei looked like he was about to faint when the informant's voice brought him back.

"I…I'm in LOVE? With Shizuo? What?"

"Yep! You love him alright! And he doesn't know it yet, but he likes you too! Shh! It's a secret though! Neither of you know about each other's feelings!"

"Umm Shinra…"

"Whoops look at the time! My dear Celty is waiting for me to come home! I must be off! Kyohei too! We'll talk again soo when you get better ok? Bye Izaya!~"

"Wait a minute! Izaya-"

"Now now Kyohei! We must let Izaya rest. We can talk some other time! Night!~"

The male in the lab coat pushed the former gang member out the door and they were gone, leaving the question filled brunet alone once again.

{Outside the Hospital…}

"What the hell Shinra? Why did you lie to Izaya? You know they HATE each other right?"

"Hahahaha! Of course I know that! But that was before Izaya lost him memories. He doesn't remember that he hates Shizuo, so if we can make them like each other, the whole city would be ten times more peaceful! Besides, the reason I introduced the two of them was so they can get together. Now they have a second chance!"

"You are a devious person…"

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later.~"

"I sure hope so…"

**A/N:**

**Yeah, so...i got nothing... hope i get back to u guys soon! Have a great week!~ Review pls :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Back To My Boring Daily Life

Chapter 5 - Back To My Boring "Daily" Life

**BYR:**

**AHHHH! TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL! WTF? And i have to take my two hardest finals tomorrow too! Isnt life just grand? Uhhh...im gonna die... Stupid adv chem! WHY ME? Anyway~ Sorry for my little rant! Sooo~ Here' the next chapter! Sorry if it isnt that great, had to study my ass so these past few days... Hope u enjoy it though!**

"So he can leave?"

"Yes. We did all the tests we needed to ensure that he's capable of doing normal activities. The only things he can't do is drive or operate machinery that can harm him."

"Thank you so much for everything."

"It's been my pleasure to help. I would like to see Izaya again in about 2 months to see how he is. If anything comes up though that concerns you, don't hesitate to call."

"I will. Thanks."

"Izaya's in the waiting room. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Walking onto the waiting room, he quickly spotted the raven haired man sitting in a chair at the corner of the room. He was in casual clothing, dark jeans and a black hooded shirt, looking around him, trying to survey his new surroundings.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah... Where are we going exactly?"

"I guess to your place."

"I have my own place?"

"Yeah..."

"Ohh ok..."

Apathetically standing up from his chair, the brunet gathered his things and was ready to set coarse for home. As he tried to carry his luggage, Izaya was having troubles due to his lack of muscle strength. Sighing, Shizuo held out his hand to the informant.

"Here, I'll carry your things."

"No no, it's ok! I can handle it."

"Really, I'll carry them. "

Taking the suitcase off of the smaller males shoulder, Shizuo slung it over his and began walking out the doors. Izaya had an unsettling look on his face as he tailed the blonde out the front doors of the hospital. He wasn't sure if this man was being nice or just pitying him. But one thing was for sure, he felt scared around this guy. As they walked down Sunshine City, the informant surveyed his surrounding; trying to remember any parts of this foreign city, but in the end had no luck. He was stuck in his late teen years and felt like a lost puppy looking for a home. Nothing seemed familiar to him at all, not even the Russian Sushi restaurant he always visited when he was hungry. It was like he was seeing Ikebukuro for the first time. The two men walked in silenced all the way home. Keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him, Izaya felt confused on what Shinra had said to him yesterday. _(I can't believe that I love this guy… Am I really gay? I mean, I never really expected to fall in love before in my entire life! It's not that Shizuo isn't cute or anything it's just, I fell a tense vibe between us… I wonder what it is…) _As he kenpt putting one foot in front of the other, Izaya kept quiet to himself as he tried to figure things out. They hadn't said a single word to each other since they left the hospital. Only when the large male stopped in from of a huge building did he finally speak.

"We're here."

"Here?"

Looking up at the tall skyscraper-like structure, Izaya was confused of what the blonde headed male was saying.

"What do you mean 'here'?"

"This is where you live."

"I live...here?"

"Come on."

Grabbing the brunet's wrist, he pulled him inside and through the lobby. Stepping into the hotel like elevator, Shizuo press the 21 floor and up they went. An awkward silence was in the air as they avoided eye contact. Only when the sliding door finally opened did a sense of relief pass through them. At the top floor, there was only one door present. Leading the brunet to his room, the blonde saw that Izaya was still at the elevator, looking down the hall.

"Hey!"

"Ohh! Sorry..."

"What's up? You look...confused."

"I just can't believe that I actually live here... Does anyone else live on the top floor?"

"No it's just you. You're the only one in Ikebukuro who could afford a fancy place like this."

"The only one? How? What's my occupation?"

"You're an informant."

Opening the door, the blonde revealed the extravagant furniture that decorated the room. Everything looked expensive and the informant couldn't believe his eyes.

"This is where I live? But it's so...wealthy looking!"

"Well you are the kind of person that likes to live in style."

"But this is extreme! Even for me! I mean, I always wanted to live comfortably when I moved out of my house, but to think that I actually live like this..."

Completely shocked, the info-broker stepped further into the room to get a better view of his place. He just couldn't believe his eyes. Opening one of the doors in his condo, he figured that it was his office room. Inside, there were steps that led up to a balcony overlooking the room, which had his overly sized bed resting on top. But hey, he wasn't going to complain. He liked how things were turning out. As the brunet explored his home, Shizuo sat down on the lavishing couch and followed the curious male with his eyes. He smiled at himself as he examined the informant. Izaya had this childlike smile on his face, obviously happy at the fact that he was living the good life. _(Maybe he'll just remember everything and I can go back to my everyday life. But then again...) _He frowned at his own thought, and went back to the day of his rampage. He remembered what the flea had said to him that caused him to snap, caused him to be stuck in this situation. He remembered that scene so well, like it was a movie that just kept playing in his mind repeatedly. And to him, it might as well have been a movie. Even now, he couldn't believe that the brunet said. He couldn't believe that Izaya had said-

"Hey Shizuo!"

"Huh?"

"Look! Isn't this place amazing! It's like everything I've ever dreamed came true all in one night!"

The smaller male was skipping down the steps as he was calling out the blonde. He was so excited that he was all jumpy inside, which caused him to miss a step and fall forward. With cat like reflexive, the blonde jumped off the couch and grabbed the brunet mid fall before he fell to the ground. Holding onto the ex-bartender for dear life, Izaya was breathing like he'd just ran a race. _(I swear I just saw my life flash before my eyes... God... If Shizuo wasn't here, I'm sure I would be dead... But if we're not friends, why is he helping me so much?)_

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah... Just a bit shaken up..."

"***sigh*** you gotta be careful. I don't want you slipping into another coma."

They were at the bottom of the steps, sitting on the hardwood floor. Unexpectantly, Shizuo drew his hand up to the pale man's face and pushed aside the few strands of hair in the brunet's eyesight. Izaya's face turned a light pink color as he kept his eyes on the floor. (_Why am I blushing? My face is burning up and my heart's beating so fast! What's going on?) _Unsure of his feelings and emotions, he started to get up from the floor, but tipped over and was caught by the blonde once again. His head felt heavy and he was getting dizzy.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"I...feel faint..."

"Ok, let's get you to bed. You had a long day, so you should get some rest."

Gently wrapping the smaller male around his arms, he easily lifted Izaya up and walked up the stairs. Setting the informant down on the bed, the blonde was about to leave when he felt a tug behind him. The brunet had reached out and was pulling the end of the ex-bartender's suit. He had a tired, sad look in his eyes as he stared into those chocolate colored ones.

"Shizuo... Please don't leave me..."

"***sigh* **what do you want me to do? Sleep with you?"

"Can you? Just for tonight...? I'm scared..."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Please..."

Well how can anyone say no when they're stared at by miserable, puppy dog eyes? Especially if it was the last person he would've ever guessed say please to him, how could the blonde say no? Guilt had struck again and the large male climbed under the silk sheets with the brunet. The bed was large enough to fit at least six people on it, so there was plenty of room for them both. But that didn't stop Izaya from latching onto the large warm body next to him to keep warm. Caught off guard by the sudden act, Shizuo was about to push the informant off him when he heard something. Looking down he caught a glimpse of tears running their way down the brunet's face.

"Wh-what-why are you crying?"

"Because I'm pathetic..."

"How are you pathetic?"

"First I lose my memory, now I can't even sleep alone... What's wrong with me...?"

"Nothing wrong with you. You're just mentally stressed. Get some rest and you'll feel better in the morning."

The tears had stopped running down the smaller male's face now, and he rubbed his wet face against the blonde's shirt.

"Myur maher hmehm..."

"What?"

"You hate me..."

"I... No... I don't hate you..."

"Yes you do. We're not friends...so why are you doing this...?"

"Cause I..."

"You obviously don't like me... I can tell. You can't even look at me without getting this weird, disgusted look on your face... And I don't understand why. What did I do to you? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you!"

"Yes you do!"

The brunet pushed the larger male away from him and climbed out of the bed. He wasn't thinking straight. It was like he was bipolar; one moment he wanted the blonde near him, the next he just wanted to be left alone. He was walking towards the stairs now and was about to take the first step down when he was pulled back.

"Izaya wait!"

"No! I'm sick of being lied to by someone I barely know! I don't want you here! You...you scare me and look at me like you want to kill me!"

"Izaya, I never lied to you, and I won't hurt you!"

"I can't trust someone I don't know."

"But you do know me! You know who I am Izaya!"

"Stop it! Just stop yelling!"

The brunet was on the floor, curled up into a ball and hiding his face between his knees. His brain was throbbing again and he just wanted peace. He wanted this stranger to leave him alone. He just wanted to be alone.

"Leave...please. Just go..."

"Izaya..."

"Shizuo... Please!"

He was crying now, talking and crying at the blonde, begging him to get out.

"Ok..."

Gathering up the strength to leave, he walked past the informant and walked down the stairs, leaving the crying male alone on the floor, unfamiliar about his world._ (What's wrong with me? Why...why do I feel so strangely around him? I don't know anything about myself... How am I supposed to live like this? Was the pass six years so important that I can't even live without them? What happened back then... And what will happen now?)_

**A/N: **

**Hey! Poor Izaya right? Well i'm in a worse predicament than him so sympathize me! lol jk jk Well, high schools done and I ready for the real world! Yeah baby! And graduation is this Saturday! Omg I'm gonna cry soo much! I hate this… I'm gonna feel so lonely and scared without all my friends around me. I just pray that we all keep in touch. Speakin' of which, please REVIEW on my story Thx guys and I'll see u soon!~**


	6. Chapter 6 Proving Your Love

Chapter 6 - Proving Your Love

**BYR:**

**So...I graduated...and...It hasnt really hit me yet... I believe that its gonna hit me like a truck the first day of college...Haha! Hit by a truck...ohhh Shizuo... Anyway! Enjoy!~**

As Shizuo was about to turn the knob to open the front door, he stopped. _(This isn't right. I can't just leave him! He's hopeless without someone around. But he's scared of me... So what should I do...?)_ Standing frozen at the door, he knew that he couldn't leave Izaya alone. Not while he was in this condition. So he turned around and went back into the office room. Finding the brunet where he'd last saw him, Shizuo cautiously walked up the steps to him.

"Izaya..."

"I thought I told you to leave...""

"I can't leave you."

"Why? It's not that hard! Just walk out the damn front door!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you messing with my head?"

"Izaya if you would just listen to me for one second-"

"No! Shizuo, I already asked you multiple times already; leave."

"Not until I do this."

Pulling the smaller male up for the floor, Shizuo pushing him onto the bed that was directly behind him. Confused at what was going on, Izaya used his elbows to support himself up. His eyes locked onto the blonde's warm ones and they drew closer as Shizuo leaned towards him.

"Shizu-"

Before he could get the name out, his lips were connected to the other man's and the info-broker was pushed back to lay back down on the soft bed. Shocked by this, the brunet used the strength he had to push away, but fell into the deep kiss. He closed his eyes, letting his mind relax and his body fell under the trance of the kiss. And at that moment, a spark went through his mind. Visions of pictured appeared in his head as he continued the loving action. They were blurry, but he somehow made most of them out. He saw the blonde, glaring at him, his eyes dancing with anger and excitement. He heard words coming from someone else, words that sounded so familiar.

* * *

"Shizu-chan~ Why must you be so rough with me?~ Are you like this when you're in bed?~"

"Shut up you damn perverted flea!"

"Aww look, you're blushing~ how cute~"

"I said shut up!"

"Neh Shizu-chan, can you answer me a question?"

"Huh?"

Not expecting the change in mood, Shizuo had a confused expression on his face. The brunet had turned from giddy to serious. He was about to say something that would either get him a good reaction from, or something that would ultimately kill him. Either way, he had to know.

"Are you in love with me?"

"Wh-what? Why the hell would I be in love with you?"

"Don't play coy with me. I know that you don't really hate me Shizu-chan. So why don't we stop all this useless fighting and settle for something...more beneficially for the both of us."

"I am not in love with you!"

"Really? Then prove it. Prove to me that I am wrong, which I never am, but if you can prove to me that you aren't in love with me then I will leave the city for good~"

"I doubt it."

"Aww~ Shizu-chan doesn't want me to leave~ how touching!"

"So all I have to do is prove that I don't like you huh? That'll be easy to do! I'll just kill you!"

"Hahahaha~ you can try! But you know as well as I do that you won't ever succeed."

"You done talking dead man? Cause I'm ready to send you to the gates of hell!"

"Hahaha! You're so funny Shizu-chan~ I would love to be yours if you want me. I mean, you are an attractive looking man. I could look pass the fact that you're a monster. How about we go back to your place and 'fight' in bed?~"

"Shut up!"

The blonde had reached out and grabbed the nearest street sign and ran towards the ginning male. He hated how this man always played with his mind, making him lose his cool. But right now, he hate how the informant found out his secret. His secret that he actually was falling in love with the flea. But he never shown any signs of it, never! So how could he tell? Especially every time the ex-bartender saw him, he pretended to hate him. Somehow he found out, and he was teasing the temperament blonde about it. Actually, when the brunet found out, he was a bit flattered. For so long he was convinced that Shizuo hated him with a burning passion. But he guessed that burning passion of hate turned into love. And slowly, day by day, he was feeling the same toward the monster. Which was pissing him off cause he truly never liked the enraged male, but the thought that someone actually was in love with an insane person like him, how could he not feel special? How could he not want to be with the one that understands and accepts him for who he is? This kind of thing would be a one in a life time chance, and if he lets it slip away, he knew that he would never have that chance ever again. So, he allowed human emotion to form inside his heart and fell in love. Now all he needed to do was get the full confession from HIS secret lover and they would live happily ever after! Or at least, that's how it was supposed to happen. But like always, Izaya had pushed one too many of Shizuo's buttons and it cost him his memories. His entire memory of the years he'd spent with the blonde disappeared in one day.

* * *

Coming back from his little memory jolt, Izaya shoved the larger male off of him and tried to catch his breath. The sudden surge of overflowing memories was a lot to take in, especially if at the same time he was being kissed by the man he claimed he loved.

"Shi..."

"Izaya..."

The blonde approached the brunet again and took one of the thin hands. He tried to catch those red eyes, to read what was going on in that raven head of Izaya's. Unsuccessful to seeing those rose colored eyes, Shizuo cupped the pale face, both of his hands on each check, and gently raised the informant's face to look at him. He saw a mixture of relief and happiness in the info-broker's eyes and was a bit confused.

"Izaya?"

The smaller male was smiling now. He was smiling a wide smile, the kind of smile you see on a kid when he was about to meet Santa. His happy, completely silly looking smile that he couldn't help but make as he stared at the blonde. For once, he had a reason to smile a true, sincere smile.

"Ok...you're starting to creep me out."

"But even though I creep you out, you'll still love me right Shizu-chan?~"

"Wh...what?"

"Hahaha, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?~"

"You! You just-I heard-you said that nickname-"

"Hahahahaha! My Shizu-chan, it really is easy to surprise you."

"But you shouldn't know that nickname! You haven't called me that since you lost your memory!"

"Well when you kissed me just now, I had a bit of a flashback and recovered some of it. Well, only a small part."

"Which part?"

"It was before the accident. I was trying to get you to confess your love to me and I...went overboard in teasing you... I'm sorry..."

"No...it's my fault. I was just embarra- Wait! I-I'm not in love with you!"

"Sure~ that's why you kiss me, right?~"

"I- It was- You were-"

"Hahaha, can't even say a complete sentence. You really are funny."

The blonde's face was a light red color as he looked away from the brunet. (Great...he just had to remembered THAT! Why? Geezus...he's gonna tease me like hell now!)

"But you know Shizu-chan..."

"Huh?"

"I still don't know anything. I don't know what I do daily, who my clients are, what I eat. All I remember is you. Not to be rude, but that's not very helpful for me right now. ***sigh*** Looks like I'm still stuck on square one..."

"I'm still here to help."

"Shizu-chan?"

"I agreed to help you get all of your memories back, and I'll do just that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just don't annoy me..."

"Well I don't know how I did that, but I'll try my best."

"So...what exactly do you remember..."

"I remembered teasing you, large metal machines and streets signs being thrown around, me running and throwing knives at you, and..."

"And?"

"You throwing me...into a car...after that, I was stuck by a truck and was sent flying into a wall. And all the time I was fully awake to experience all the pain... I only blacked out when I felt someone pick me up into their arms. After that, I woke up in the hospital weeks later..."

The brunet's voice turned to a whisper as he reminisced the painful scene. His body shook as it remembered all the cracking bones it heard throughout accident. Fear was radiating out of the small body as it sat on the bed. Shizuo felt extremely guilty and like he was the worst person in the world. He himself was still trying to make sense of what he did that day. He loved Izaya, that was a fact, and though he'd never say it aloud, he had a damn good reason of why he didn't. And that reason would've been avoidable if the informant never found out about it. If Izaya never found out about his crush, then he would've never been in so much pain. But that wasn't right, putting the blame on the brunet. It was his fault, the monster. If he had just kept a leveled head, he could've prevented all this.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shizu-chan?"

"I'm so sorry... It's all my fault..."

"No, don't blame yourself-"

"But it's true! You know it's true! If I was in control, you wouldn't be like this..."

"Maybe, but I was the one who provoked you. I don't know the full details of my life, but I know that if I just stick with you, things will be alright. I still have to get the full confession out of you anyways~"

"I don't love you flea!"

"Hahaha! You're even starting to call me by my nickname now~ Aren't we a lovely couple?"

"We're not a couple!"

"Ohh really~ So it would bother you if I did this?"

The brunet grabbed the back of Shizuo's neck and pulled him down on his thin body once again. He moved up to meet with those warm red lips and sealed his with a kiss. Pulling the larger male on top of him, Izaya felt a warm hand travel up his shirt and rest on his chest. Chills shot down his spine as the warmth radiating out of the blonde's hand made its way around his body. Though his life was still shrouded in mystery, the informant knew one thing; he had loved this monster. And he still did. All he wanted was to hear those three little words from the blonde, three little words that he has never heard before. The info-broker was running out of oxygen in his lungs and he needed to resurface. So he departed those lips that he was hungry for and laid down to catch his breath. Breathing heavily, Izaya looked at the blonde's face, trying to see any reaction that was on it.

"Shizu-chan?"

Hearing that nickname of his again, Shizuo smiled on the inside. He was happy that his crush was basically back to his old self. Who knew that one memory could bring back so much of a person's life? Of course, there was the fact that Izaya hated him, but maybe that was all in the past. If he did hate him, then they wouldn't have kissed. So maybe, just maybe, the flea was in love with him as well...

"Izaya."

The blonde stroked the pale face as he stared into those beautiful crimson eyes. He loved Izaya. So much that he couldn't tell him. His fear of hurting the fragile man was haunting him now that he'd actually done it. He'd hurt the one person he loved and who knows when he'll do it again. Even if it was an accident, the next time could mean death for Izaya. So he kept his mouth shut, no matter how much he wanted to say it, he forced himself to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry..."

The larger male got up from the bed and went down the stairs. He had to get away, leave before things got too far. He couldn't be near Izaya, not if he would at any given moment snap like last time. Each step he took that brought him further away from the brunet stung his heart, but he kept walking; until he was out the door, on the streets, and was miles away from that person he could never have.

**A/N:**

**Always running away from his problems, humans can be so annoying lol Hope u liked it!~ See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 Lost In A World of Pain

Chapter 7 - Lost in a World of Pain

**BYR:**

**I'm leaving for vacation, so if i dont upload in the next week sometime, sorry~ Have fun with this chapter! :D**

"Shizu-chan...?"

_(What...what just happened? Why did he leave? I don't understand... Was it something I did?)_ The brunet stared at the top of his steps like he was in a trance. He couldn't believe what just happened. One minute they were in a hot make out session, the next thing he knew, the blonde just up and left without any explanation. Feeling completely out of the loop, the informant decided to figure things out on his own. Getting off the bed, he walked down to his office area and turned on his laptop. But that didn't help him, since he didn't know what his password was. And the hint didn't help either, since he didn't even bother to set one up.

"Great! How am I supposed to work if I can't even get in my laptop? There's no point in turning on the home computer, since the same situation would show up... ***sigh*** what am I going to do now...?"

Closing the portable computer, he went to his desk and sat down in the soft spinning chair. Rummaging through his papers, he hoped to find something that would spark another memory to come back, but no luck. Confused at all the random paperwork he had laid out, Izaya sorted through them one more time just to be safe. And he unearthed something from the bottom of the pile. It was a book; a black book, with no title written on it, just the smooth black hardcover. Checking the front and back cover, the info-broker opened the anonymous book to the first page and began to read:

Monday/ April 16, 2007

Today was the day I found my little toy! Moving to Ikebukuro was the best decision I've ever made! Transferring to my new school, I met him. Shizuo Heiwajima. The moment we met, we immediately became enemies. The blonde even tried to kill me today! Hahahaha! I've never had so much fun being chased around before! This city is filled with so much fun that's waiting to be found! Hahahaha! I hate that blonde soo much! Torturing him for the rest of his life would be soo much fun! That monster, that abomination! He deserves to suffer! And I will gladly be the one to do it.

Thursday/ May 22, 2008

This is fun! This is fun! I've been offered a job as an in-tell broker! So much fun! Studying all my beloved humans and offering information to make them suffer! I can't contain this happiness! It's the best news I've heard in such a long time! Better than causing trouble for Shizu-chan! Hahahaha ahahaha ahahahaha! Shizu-chan always has that pissed off look on his face when he sees me! I'm glad I'm making his life miserable! It's so much fun to see him like that! Ikebukuro is a hot bed of endless fun! I'll never be bored here! Never...

Tuesday/ June 2, 2009

It's such a sad day. No one is calling me and all my adoring humans are hiding from the pouring rain. How boring. Not even Shizu-chan is around to play with... He's all I ever think about. Even when I sleep I see him in my dreams... Why is that?

Saturday/ November 27, 2010

Damn... It has been the worse day. I got beaten up today by some bastards for charging them too much money for MY information! It's not easy to gather information in this city! ***sigh*** Humans are so troublesome. I bet if it were Shizu-chan they wouldn't have done that. Hmm.. I want to see Shizu-chan. Wait! What? No! That's the last person I want to see! If I ever see him, he would kill me!

Wednesday/ January 05, 2011

Snow snow it's snowing so hard! I never have time to write down my day anymore. Life has been busy after high school. Shizu-chan still goes on a rampage whenever he sees me so something's are still the same. Why is it that all I talk about in this book is him? I hate him! I hate him... Do I?

Friday/ September 16, 2011

I had a dream last night. And Shizu-chan was in it. He was...doing things to me... What's going on with me? Why would I dream something like THAT! I enjoy causing him pain! I should be dreaming about torturing him! Dammit dammit! I need to kill him soon...

Izaya turned to the last entry that he had written in last. It was just a couple of days ago.

Tuesday/ February 21, 2012

Shizuo Heiwajima. He's clawing his way inside my mind! He's everywhere! I keep having dreams of him giving me pleasure! I can't stand it! I have to admit, he does have a nice body... My face feels like its burning whenever I see him sometimes on the streets and I hide from him. I don't know what's going on... I just have to keep my cool. I can't let a monster like him to get inside my head. God... Do I really hate him? Have I fallen for him over the years?... This can't be...

Closing his book, Izaya sunk back into his spinning chair. He needed to find out more about his past. Grabbing a jacket from his closet, the informant walked out his large condo and out into the foreign streets of Ikebukuro. Taking a mental picture of the buildings around him to remember where he lived, Izaya walked down the street and surveyed his new environment. Though he wished the blonde was there with him, Izaya knew that he had once again chased him away. Maybe he could apologize for whatever he did wrong? But then again, what did he do wrong? Confused at his major setback, the informant wasn't paying close attention to where he was walking. Everything around him appeared the same to him and he started to panic. Taking one street after another, Izaya knew he was completely lost; and the sun was starting to set. Who knows what kind of dangers might be lurking in the shadows of this unfamiliar city. Keeping a calm attitude, the brunet decided that he should just trace his footsteps back and hopefully make it home in one piece. But that was harder than it looked, considering that everything looked totally different at night than in the day time.

"Great... Now what? How am I supposed to get home now? I don't even have my cell phone with me! Shit..."

Stuffing his hands inside his jacket pockets, Izaya had a sudden idea. He could go home! Back to his family, something that he knew like the back of his hand. But another problem arose, how would he get back? _(Arrrggg! Dammit I give up! I'm stuck out in the streets my first day out of the hospital! The hospital! I can go there! I know where that is at least!)_ Smiling at the light of hope, the info-broker pinpointed where the hospital was located and started walking to it. As he minded his own business, the brunet didn't realize that he was being watched. The second he turned the corner leading into a shady part of town, the person jumped at him, knocking the informant to the ground.

"I found you! You! You're the one who made my girlfriend break up with me!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't act like you're innocent you bastard! She left me because I made one stupid mistake of sleeping with my ex! And you ratted me out! You made my life miserable!"

The insane man pulled a gun out of his back pocket and pointed it at the brunet. He had both hands on the loaded gun, and was shaking. Izaya tried to think of a way out of this, but he wasn't sure what he could say. He wasn't his old self, who could've lied his way out of everything. He was stuck in his past.

"Look, I don't remember what I did to you, but whatever it was, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. So can you please put the gun down?"

"Shut up!"

The man pulled the trigger and a bullet flew at the brunet. Luckily the guy wasn't a marksman, or Izaya would probably be in deeper trouble. The bullet grazed his jacket, cutting a hole in it and leaving a small burn mark on his skin.

"Stop it! You don't want to do this! What would your girlfriend think of you when she finds out you killed someone?"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore! And it's because of you!"

"So why the hell are you going to extreme lengths to get revenge? Would it make her come back to you?"

"You don't know anything!"

"I know that if you kill me, she won't ever forgive you. Please...just walk away from this..."

Izaya was slowly getting up from the ground, his hands in front of him showing the distraught man that he was harmless. He needed to calm the crazed man down, before he was going to die. As the informant stood straight up, he saw that the man was shaking with fear. Clearly he was thinking over what the brunet had said and hopefully, for Izaya's sake, he would choose to surrender. Lowing the gun, Izaya sighed with relief that he was able to convince the armed man to spare him. But his moment was short lived, for the second he dropped his guard, the gun went right back to pointing straight at him, aiming for his heart.

"I don't care what happens to me anymore. All I want is to kill the person who ruined my life. Sorry to say, but you're going to die today."

With an insane smiled on his face, the mentally distorted male pulled the trigger once more, this time aiming to kill. Izaya had no time to react, he was still stunned by the fact that he was manipulated to believe he was safe. As the bullet traveled at lightning speed towards his vital organ, he smiled. _(At least, I was able to remember Shizuo before I died. I remembered that I love him and that's all the matters.)_ Ready to greet death with open arms, the brunet feel to the ground when the small projectile metal pierced his pale skin. The man with the gun laughed a hysteric laugh before he ran away, leaving the info-broker to bleed to his demise. Warm red blood slowing drained itself out of the smaller male's body as he lied on the ground, waiting for the end. The pain was excruciating, but not as painful as being thrown into cars and walls. Still, he didn't scream for help. It was like his voice was gone as well. So Izaya lied on the ground in his own blood, smiling and picturing the life he wished he remembered. The life where he knew everything about the blonde. The life, that he would never be able to have the chance to remember.

"Guess this is it..."

"Izaya!"

With blurred eyes, the informant was able to make out a figure that was running towards him. It was Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan..."

"Izaya! Wha- What happened to you?"

"I was shot, by some guy that I upset in the past..."

The brunet's voice was like a whisper as he spoke to the blonde. Grabbing the limp body in his arms, Shizuo pulled the brunet close to his body and cradled him.

"Shit... Shit! This is all my fault! If I didn't leave you alone none of this would have happened! Dammit!"

"It's not your fault Shizu-chan... Please don't blame yourself."

It was getting harder and harder for Izaya to breath now. He wasn't entirely sure where the bullet had contacted with his body, but he presumed that it had hit a vital organ. Struggling to breath and talk, the informant coughed up blood into his hand.

"Hey! Stop talking! You're only going to weaken yourself! I called an ambulance ok! Everything will be fine! Just hang on!"

"Shizu-chan... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can hold on much longer..."

"Don't say that! Don't you dare die on me!"

The blonde's face was filled his despair. His eyes were tearing up and he squeezed Izaya's hand, like he could keep him from slipping into the light. Hot tears fell on the brunet's face as he stated up at Shizuo. He began to form tears in his eyes as well. He didn't want to die, not yet. There were still so many things he needed to do, things he always wanted to say. And now, all those chances have disappeared.

"Shizu-chan... I need to tell you something..."

"Just save it for later ok? It can wait. Don't use your energy."

"No... I need to tell you...before I'm gone..."

"Stop it, you're not going to die! I won't let you."

"I'm sorry... I don't want to leave, by my times up..."

"No! Izaya you can't die!"

"Shizuo Heiwajima... I always wanted to say, that... I love you... I love you Shizuo... And I will always...love you...even if you'll...never...love me...back..."

Closing his eyes on the last few words, tears slid down his pale face as Izaya smiled. He told him. He told the person he cared about most how he felt. And now, he'd lived a life with no regrets.

"Izaya...?"

The body Shizuo held in his arms felt cold, lifeless, dead. He slightly shook the male, hoping that he'd just fell asleep.

"Izaya..."

No response. No matter what he tried, those beautiful crimson eyes never showed themselves to him.

"No... Izaya... It...it can't be..."

A steady flow of tears were making their way down the blonde's face as he stared at the dead informant. He couldn't believe it. He was gone.

"Izaya! Izaya! You can't die! IZAYA! Please! Don't... Don't die... Don't die... It's not fair... How could you leave me alone... How could you...? I love you...ok? I said it! I love you! So come back! Please... Don't leave me alone..."

He cried as he hugged Izaya, praying for him to return to the living. But it was useless. Izaya was dead. And so were the years that they had spent together. Everything was gone. Gone forever.

"IIIIIZZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAA!"

**A/N:**

**IDK why but i enjoy killing ppl in my stories lol It makes it more interesting dont u think? I mean, thats life! Its not all full of happy endings! (Unfortunately) So hope ya liked it! Review, make it a favorite, or alerts! I shall see you soon~~~**


	8. Chapter 8 Presumptions Can Be Misleading

Chapter 8 - Presumptions Can Be Misleading

**BYR:**

**HEy so i was on vacation for the past two weeks! Sorry for the long update!~ Anywho, hope u enjoy this chapter~**

_(I don't miss him...not at all... He's gone forever... My life's so much better without him...)_ Drunk and out of his mind, the blonde was a local bar in the dark parts of Ikebukuro. After the brunet passed out on him, the ambulance arrived and took him away. He was in the hospital for two days now, and rumor was that he wasn't going to make it. Shizuo presumed that he was probably dead by now. The one person he cared about was gone. Wanting to get rid of the painful stabbings in his heart, the blonde went go himself drunk tonight. He tried and tried to convince himself that he was better off without the brunet. _(I'm glad he disappeared... I can forget about our life now... It could be so much better without him... So much better...)_ He was going insane. Shizuo had taken more than 10 shots straight, nonstop for the pass how many hours. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore. All the world was a blur to him and sounds were like muffled noises behind closed doors. His eyes were blood shot from not sleeping for two days straight and from being over intoxicated. Any ordinary human would've died by now from consuming so much alcohol, but Shizuo wasn't exactly normal... Trying to order another drink, the bartender decided that it was time to cut him off.

"Sorry Shizuo. I'm gonna have to stop giving you anymore drinks."

"Why...?"

"Look man, you're drunk. You never get drunk! And you hardly ever drink! This isn't the best way to cure your pain. You need to go home and get some sleep."

"Don't tell me what to fuckin do!"

"Shizuo, go home."

"Dammit! A guy can't even have a descent drink in this god damn place! What the hell?"

"Go home. I'll call you a cab."

"I don't need you pity! I can get there myself."

"You can't even walk straight Shizuo. Let me help you."

"Mind your own fuckin business."

Kicking the door open on his way out, the drunk blonde calculated which way was home. After about 5 minutes of thinking, he was able to remember where he lived and headed towards his destination. As he wobbled down the streets, Shizuo couldn't help but think of the informant. By now, he was dead, his life gone. Hollow eyes stared at the ground below him as the blonde stopped in his tracks. He gazed up at the stars and wondered if Izaya was looking down on him right now. As he shifted home, he tried his best not to burst into tears in the middle of the street. He had to keep strong, he had to. But he wasn't strong enough to move on, so he fell to the ground, his mind slowly shutting down from all the alcohol he'd consumed earlier before. And Shizuo was left lying on the street with no one there to help him escape from his pain.

* * *

"...Shi..."

Alone in the dark hospital room, Izaya Orihara was still alive and well. Kinda... Being the luckiest man in the world, the informant was basically unharmed. The bullet that had connected with his body had passed straight clean through him without hitting any organs or bones. All the doctor's had to do was stitch the brunet back up and refill his body with blood. Lying in pain on the soft bed, Izaya slowly awoke from his sleep and looked around. Expecting to see the blonde by his side, Izaya was surprised that no one was there. He was confused.

"Shizu-chan?"

Not a soul answered his call. Just then, the door opened and the hallway lights shined in the room. Trying to make out the silhouette figure, the informant saw that it wasn't Shizuo, but Shinra.

"Shinra?"

"Izaya! You're alive! I knew you would be! You're too stubborn to die so easily! Hahahaha!"

"Wha... what are you taking about? I was never dead..."

"That's not what Shizuo said. He completely believes that you died in his arms two nights ago. He's...gone insane..."

"Insane? Why?"

"Well...let's just say he needs you in his life Izaya. You're very important to him."

"I am?"

"Yeah. So how are you feeling?"

"Fine. In a little pain, but other than that, I can leave."

"I'll go get you checked out and all. Wait here and I'll be back ASAP!"

The brunet slowly sat up from the white bed and looked down at his hands. They were shaking violently and this scared him. He wished the blonde was there with him. Shizuo was the only thing he was sure about at the moment; not even Shinra gave him comfort. He seemed older from the last time he'd seen him, which was in middle school, even further back in his past. Sliding off the end of the bed, Izaya grabbed hold of the table next to the bed to support himself. He shuffled towards the door and used all his strength to open it. Only making outside of his hospital room, the informant was stopped by Shinra approaching him.

"I told you to wait back inside the room! ***sigh*** what am I to do with you?"

"Sorry…I just want to get out of here."

"And find Shizuo?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, well you still need to recover from your trauma. Why don't you come back to my place for the night and tomorrow we can look for him."

"Thanks Shinra."

"No problem."

The glasses wearing male smiled at the brunet as he went to get a wheelchair. Rolling out the front doors, they climbed into a cab and drove back to the underworld doctor's home. On the ride home, Izaya scanned the streets, hoping to find the blonde headed male in the crowd, but had no luck. Arriving at Shinra's apartment, the two male rode the elevator to the top floor. Setting the brunet on the couch, Shinra went to prepare the guest room for his visitor. Looking around his new environment, the brunet felt an uncomfortable feeling inside his stomach, like something didn't seem right. He knew what it was; the blonde was on his mind. He wondered where he was and what kind of trouble the monster was getting himself in to. Praying that Shizuo was ok, the info-broker walked into the room where Shinra had entered and stood at the doorway.

"Shinra…. I have a question."

"Ohh, ok. Well why don't you sit down on the bed and we can talk."

Getting comfortable on the soft mattress, the brunet crossed his legs and grabbed the pillow at the head of the bed. Squeezing it in his arms, Izaya took a deep breath and stared into the other male's eyes.

"You went to Raira Academy right?"

"Yeah."

"And you knew Shizuo too?"

"Uh-huh. We were friends. We still are."

"And he hated me in high school."

"Ummm…not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Shizuo was kinda…just…well, acting like he hated you."

"He acted? But why?"

"Because he didn't know how you would react. And he was scared that you wouldn't return his feelings, since it seemed that you hated him. So he pretended to hate you as well."

"I see… so it all comes back to me."

"I guess…"

"Thanks Shinra. It's good to know where this all began. ***yawn~*** I'm tired. I guess I should get some sleep."

"Yeah…Night Izaya."

"Night."

Leaving the room, Shinra looked back at the brunet one last time before he turned off the lights and closed to door behind him with an unsettling feeling inside._ (It must be my imagination…)_

* * *

**{Hours later…}**

Shinra was awoken from his sleep when someone was shaking him furiously.

"Celty…?"

-SHINRA WAKE UP! IZAYA'S GONE!-

"WHAT?"

Jumping out of bed, the two ran into the room where the brunet was last seen. No Izaya, no note, no nothing. All traces of the informant were gone.

-Where do you think he could've gone?-

"I have a faint idea…"

-What?-

"He went to find Shizuo…"

* * *

Pushing passed the crowds, Izaya was running in all directions, searching in every corner of Ikebukuro looking for the blonde. Something in his gut told him that Shizuo wasn't safe; that he wasn't home in his bed. As the informant looked all around, he couldn't spot the ex-bartender anywhere. Normally it would be so easy for him to pick the blonde headed male out of a crowd because he stood out like a sore thumb, but today, there was no blonde in the crowd. Thinking of any other place Shizuo could be, the brunet scanned each alleyway, but came up empty handed. He was getting worried now. It's been over an hour since he'd been searching and he was still alone. Coming to a slow stroll, Izaya cleared his mind as he walked down an empty street. It was a little over two o'clock in the morning so not many humans inhabited the concrete jungle anymore. Making his way down the sidewalk, the info-broker saw something at an opening to an alley. Walking faster, he recognized that outfit anywhere.

"Shizuo!"

Coming to the blonde's aid, he checked his heart to see if he was still alive. Sighing a breath of relief, Izaya dialed for a cab and hesistated for a moment. _(I dont know where Shizu-chan lives... Or do i?)_ Some faded images flashed in his mind as he pictured an apartment that seemed vaguely familiar to him. Going with his gutm the imformant called the taxi service on his phone Shinra had conviently given him before and waited. After a couple of minutes, they drove back to Shizuo's apartment. Though it was a real pain carrying and dragging the drunk male all the way upstairs, the informant managed somehow and tucked the blonde in bed, after changing his beer smelling clothes. Smiling at the fact that he was right about the unconscious male being in trouble, Izaya stroked that sun drop colored hair as he sat on the side of the bed. Looking at him, Shizuo looked like he was having a peaceful sleep, but in his dreams, he was actually experiencing something out of the ordinary and heart broken-ing as well. It was a vision of the past that made everything happening in the present slowly make sense.

**A/N:**

**QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? CONCERNS? IDEAS? REVIEWS? lol hope you liked this chapter and ill see you sooon~**


	9. Chapter 9 1000 Years of Separation

Chapter 9 - 1000 Years Of Separation

**BYR:**

**Yay~ Almost done with this story~ One more chapter to go~ Stay with me ppl! You guys have been awesome! Enjoy! :)**

"I'm gonna die..."

"What?"

"Yeah... I will...soon…"

"Izaya…."

The blonde moved on top of the smaller male that was lying in his bed. A deadly fever had spread throughout the world, and was killing people by the thousands each day. So many lives were disappearing, and only a few of those who came into contact with it survived. Unfortunately, Izaya wasn't one of those few.

"But… even so..."

With a sad expression on his face, the brunet looked into the blonde's golden brown eyes. His body was skinnier than before from lack of nutrients in his frail body, his eyes turning more lifeless each day. Izaya was lying in bed, his chest bare from not wearing a shirt. His body temperature had been rising since day one of his fever contact. With the window next to the bed open wide to let the late spring breeze flow in, the room felt comfortable for the sick male. But Shizuo felt another feeling; he felt hopeless, defeated, and sad.

"You're not really gonna die, are you?"

The blonde head male leaned in closer to Izaya's face, setting his forehead gently on the other. Staring into those beautiful blood red eyes, he saw how little life they had in them. Every day had been a painful struggle for the brunet. His eye sight was nearly gone now and his nervous system had completely shut down. The infectious fever was slowly killing him from the inside and there was nothing Shizuo was able to help with. All he could do was watch.

"You'll be alright, won't you?"

"But, I am gonna die... That's inevitable..."

The brunet reached his shaking hand up until he felt the blonde's face. The only part of his body that was still functioning were his arms, heart, lungs, and brain. Everything else was dead. Feeling the soft silk face of Shizuo's, Izaya could sense the fear from him and this saddened him. A teardrop rolled down that radiant face and the sick male knew the blonde was crying for him.

"Can you see my face..?"

"Haha, why are you asking that?... The sky... It's here isn't it...?"

Izaya moved his finger up to where those brown eyes were and wiped away the tears with his thumb. He knew every single part of this male so well that he didn't even need his eyes to see.

"Reflected in those eyes, is the beautiful sky of which i shall soon be a part of..."

Smiling at Shizuo, the brunet tried his best to keep a calm voice. He didn't have much time left in this world, but he wanted to spend it all up with Shizuo by his side. Moving away from Izaya, the blonde sat on the side of the bed next to the frail body and stared at him. The brunet had covered his eyes with his left arm, keeping the sun from hitting his eyes. Though he was basically blind, the brightness of the sun still made his eyes burn.

"Shizu-chan..."

"Yeah."

"When I die, what I want them do with my body is to surround it with cherry blossoms, and then scatter my ashes in the wind. That'll be nice, wouldn't it? That way, I can watch the whole world as it changes over time. Like I was never gone..."

"Don't joke like that... Who'd want to talk about your funeral? You're not going to die..."

Shizuo had a painful remorse look on his face as he listened to the brunet talk. He knew, deep down he knew that Izaya was going to die, but he couldn't accept it. It was too painful for him...

"Haha, well I guess you're right..."

Peeking out from under his arm, the brunet smiled at the blonde.

"Then, I have just one final request..."

He held a finger up near his lip, making a hushing sigh as if he was about to tell Shizuo a secret.

"Wait for me..."

The blonde looked at Izaya with confusion. He didn't know what he meant at all. Maybe he was becoming insane as well.

"For a thousand years... Will you wait for me..."

"What...what are you taking about?"

He knew. Izaya's time was coming to a close. But, why so soon? Why must he be taken away from him? Tears began forming around the corners of Shizuo's eyes as he stared at the smaller male with devastated eyes.

"Wait for me Shizu-chan... And surely..."

Izaya reached up his hand, calling for the blonde to hold onto him until the bitter end. He wanted Shizuo to be the last person he came into contact with, because then, at lease he would know the feeling of love as he died. Grabbing his hand, Shizuo held onto Izaya as if he could pull him away from death. But it was inevitable; the brunet was dying in front of his very eyes.

"Surely... I'll come..."

"Izaya...no..."

"I'll come...to meet you-"

The life in those crimson eyes faded with each passing breath. Tears ran down Izaya's face as he said his last words to the one he loved. The one who he would hopefully one day meet again in another life. Another life, where they could live together, happily and forever.

"-again..."

With his message sent, Izaya released his soul to the universe, and the light in his eyes were gone.

* * *

Shizuo woke up in a panicking startle. His body felt like it was just dropped from a thousand story building and he fell straight to the ground. His eyes were dilated and warm tears streamed down his face. His hands had unconsciously lunged up as if he was trying to grab something, or someone. Had he been crying in his sleep? What was that he'd just experienced? A vision of his past life? Not sure of what was happening, Shizuo drew his hand back down and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, not wanting to let out a cry. He didn't realize that someone was there with him until he heard a familiar voice.

"What's wrong?"

Looking over to the side, he saw Izaya sitting on the side of his bed, smiling a kind smile at him.

"I...Izaya...?"

"Hey, why are you crying?"

_(No… He's… he's suppose to be dead… like in my dreams… He's dead. Izaya is dead…. Why? Why am I torturing myself like this? He's DEAD!)_ Looking at the brunet, the blonde saw that he looked exactly the same as in his dream, except he wasn't sick and dying. He looked healthy and alive, those beautiful ruby eyes glistening with life as if they were mocking him. Izaya got worried when Shizuo didn't answer him and wiped away the tears with his finger.

"What? Did you have a bad dream?"

Frowning, the blonde looked into those blood drop colored eyes and, wanting to erase the apparition in front of him.

"You're dead… Izaya… So why are you here? Are you a ghost? Sent here to haunt me for my mistakes? Are you here to punish me…?"

A surprised look sprung up on the informant's face as his eyes widened and he looked calmly at the blonde.

"Shizu-chan… I'm here. Look."

Taking Shizuo's hand into his, Izaya placed it on his cheek, allowing the male to feel the warmth of the his body. Tears of pain were replaced by his tears of joy as Izaya held his hand on top of the blonde's to keep it on his cheek.

"I'm alive Shizuo..."

"But… But I saw you… You got shot… And you died… You died here…and in my dreams… I just keep seeing you die… Why can't this pain stop? Why must you leave me?"

"But I didn't leave you. I'm here aren't I? And it was only a dream. Nothing more. So you mustn't be sad for something that never happened. I'm here and alive next to you. Isn't that proof enough?"

"Izaya…. You really are alive…?"

"Yes."

"And when I saw you die-"

"It was a dream."

"A dream…"

Sitting up, Shizuo looked at the smiling male and rejoiced inside. Moving his hand from the brunet's cheek to the back of his head, Shizuo pulled Izaya's face closer to his and kissed him. He kissed the person he loved most in the entire world; and he knew, he knew that he had kept his promise from the past. Because even though they grew apart, in the end, they were able to find each other after all.

"It was only just a dream Shizu-chan... I'm here now. I'll be here with you forever."

**A/N:**

**Aww I hate having dreams where people die, especially the ppl you love :( But it also means that Shizu-chan cares about Izaya!~ Yay Now that they know the other is ok, how shall this all end? *dramatic music* DAN DAN DAAAAN! Stay tune! Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10 I Will Remember You Will You

Chapter 10 - I Will Remember You; Will You Remember Me?

**OK First Off:**

**I AM SO SORRY! Why am I apologizing? Because apparently my last chapter was really similar to a doujinshi and I HAD NO IDEA! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE! I NEver even heard of it til now! I actually had this idea from a movie i saw! A wonderful person was able to clear this up with me without ripping off my head like i would expect from fangirls/boys, but she didn't and i thank her! Thanx! You know who you are! **

**Again sorry for that! I guess i should research doujinshi's in order not to make this mistake again! Final time, sorry! I hope you may forgive my rudeness. Enjoy the last chapter~ And hopefully it doesn't end up being another doujinshi story too... If so, i quit (-_-')...**

* * *

Izaya had fallen asleep in Shizuo's arm after the blonde woke up from his startling dream. To see that the ex-bartender had cried because he had a dream of him dying, he felt happy. Shizuo cared about him, and he loved him as well. A fuzzy feeling inside the brunet made him smile as he curled up against the larger male. He loved Shizuo, all that was true. But he wished that he could remember the other parts of his life so he could better understand the blonde. So much of his six years were filled with holes and he had to refill them somehow. But how? Lying next to Shizuo, the brunet wondered what their life was like during high school. Were they friends, lovers, high school sweet hearts, or enemies? Did they have the same class together? How did they meet? So many questions were left unanswered and he needed to know. Slowly slipping underneath the blonde's hold , the informant tip toed out the room and into the streets. At least he'd remembered his own address now so he wouldn't get lost. Walking down the street, the brunet let his feet take him where his conscience knew where to go. And he arrived in front of Raira Academy. Stepping on school grounds, he saw that no one was around. Summer break had started so the place was empty. He walked on throughout the grounds until he stopped in front of a tree that was located near the corner of the school. A flicker of images went through his mind as he tried his best to concentrate on them. He was able to see a box being buried in a hole near a tree. And it was him who was burying this box. He had a smile on his face and was dressed in his graduation gown; cap and all. Finishing burying his box, the brunet smiled and walked back to the celebration that was occurring in the front of the school. Coming back from his flashback, Izaya went on his knees and started digging at the spot where his box should be. Clawing at the dirt, he soon was able to find a small metal box and unearthed it. Wiping away all the dirt on the cover, he sat down with his back against the tree and took a deep breath before opening the box. Inside were millions of photos. Pictures of him as a teenager in his school uniform, smiling and putting up peace signs with three of the same people around him. One picture that stood out the most was the one where all four of them were in their graduation gowns and were holding up their diplomas in one hand while they had the other draped around a person's neck. The back had the names of who was in the picture and date it was taken on.

_-From the left: Shinra Kishitani , Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara (me), and Kyohei Kadota/ Taken on May 19, 2006.-_

They were all smiling and laughing in the picture, even though Shizuo's face seemed a bit pissed off, he was still happy. The image of them all together made Izaya tear up as he went through each picture one by one. He slowly regained some of his memories from back then, like who Kyohei was and how he came to Raira. He couldn't believe how many photos there were of him and his friends. It was like his entire high school life was captured in the pictures. Every single thing they did was frozen in time; from their lunch time chats on the roof, to dodge ball at PE, it was all there. As the brunet finished looking at all the picture and places them back into their case, he spotted an unopened envelope at the bottom. Taking it out, he undid the seal and revealed two long back to back written loose leaf pages and by the looks of it, it was his hand writing. Unfolding the first page, Izaya prepared himself for the worse as he got comfortable against the tree trunk and began reading his written testimony:

* * *

At last, the day has come where everything ends. All the teasing, the laughs, the smiles, the arguments, the fights, all of it. Though it saddens me, I know that these past two years at Raira have been the best years of my life. I actually made friends, well at least I think I did. Shizu-chan might not consider me as a friend, but we are somehow on equal grounds. Shinra and Dotachin are people I can rely on at least. We all stood together through high school and honestly, I don't think I would've been able to survive it without the three of them. Now I must learn to live a life without them by my side. I'm left alone again... But they'll be around. I heard that Dotachin and Shinra are moving to Ikebukuro, where I plan to move as well. I'm not entirely sure what Shizu-chan is gonna do, but I'll keep tabs on him. He's important to me after all. The reason why I stayed by him, even through all the pains, is because I fell in love with the monster. I don't know why, but there's just something about him that I'm drawn towards. But I should just give up. There's no way he could love someone like me. I'm a horrible person, causing trouble and pain for others. I can see why he hates me. But there are those moments, like today for example, that he smiles at me. He smiles a true smile that just takes my breath away. And I hate him for that. I hate how I can never have him. And the worst part is, he's so handsome! No girl would be able to resist his beautiful face. But on the bright side, he's monstrous strength keeps most people away from him, so I can live with that. Why can't he see that I understand him? Guess he's too busy chasing me all over the place to sit back and realize that someone loves him. But that's ok. I know one day he'll fall for me. And when he does, I'll be there for him. I'll be there for you Shizuo. I'll wait for you. Just for you. So don't worry Kay? I will always love you. Even if you fall in love with someone else, my love for you will always live. Always...

* * *

As he finished reading the letter, Izaya felt tear roll down his face. He'd loved Shizuo since high school. He had friends, people who cared about him. The fact that he found that out was amazing. He couldn't stop crying. The tears just flowed out his eyes and fell onto the dirt floor. As he sat there, he wondered when Shizuo started to fall in love with him. Was it after high school, before he lost his memory, after he lost them? When? And why? He wanted to know. And it was like the gods were reading his mind, because the only person that could answer his questions was right there in front of him.

"I found you."

"Shizu-chan? How-how did you-?"

"It's not that hard to predict your moves. How do you think I'm always able to find you so easily?"

"Shizuo..."

"Whatchou got there?"

"Ohh just some high school memories I buried here for some odd reason... I just happened to walk here and remembered..."

"Hmm, I remember that day. It was graduation. I was looking for you and saw you burying that box. I didn't say anything about it."

"Why?"

"It seemed personal. Hey! Why are you crying?"

"Ohh! I- I was just happy to remember some of my past that I teared up. It's nothing!"

Trying to reassure the blonde that he wasn't sad, Izaya was suddenly pulled from the ground and was embraced by Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Izaya... You know that I care about you right?"

"Y-yes..."

"So you must know that we had something in the past. We had a connection. Though it wasn't normal, there was one there."

"Uh huh... Well you chasing me all over the city and trying to kill me isn't normal but-"

"It was all an act. I would never- no... I did hurt you..."

"Hey, it's ok! It was an accident."

"But...you could've died..."

"But I'm not dead! I'm right here."

"Still..."

"Would you like me to punish you then? Would that make you feel better?"

"I guess."

"Then I want to hear your true feelings for me. I want to hear it Shizu-chan. I have to know."

"...I..."

The blonde's face was red as he looked away from Izaya. He wanted to tell the brunet how he felt, but the words were just hard for him to say. Talking a deep breath, he stared back into the informant's eyes and smiled.

"I love you."

"Shizuo…!"

"I love you Izaya."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"I… I don't know what to say…. Shizu-chan! I'm so happy!"

The brunet jumped into the blonde's arms and laughed and cried on his shoulders. He heard them, those wonderful words from the person he loved. It was as if he had died from hearing such sweet words. With their true feelings revealed to one another, the two males were able to live happily. They lived together and woke up next to each other every day. Shinra and Kyohei were still the same friends he'd remembered from high school and they all hung out on daily occasions. The four of them created new memories to substitute those that were still lost. But in time, Izaya slowly was able to retrieve his lost memories as the years went by. But every time he remembered something horrible he'd done to Shizuo, he would apologize a hundred times even though the blonde kept telling him it was ok. Still, the informant would cry and beg for forgiveness and get all depressed. To think that he did those things to someone he loved agonized him. But for some reason, Shizuo always, always forgave him.

"Why? I don't understand! Why do you not hate me? I did such horrible things..."

"The past is past Izaya. Everyone makes mistakes. For you to remember those things, it'll only make you a better person."

"How?"

"Well, we review history so we won't make the same mistakes twice in the future right? So now we can live a life without mistakes. That's why I can forgive you. Forgive and forget."

"Shizu-chan..."

"And how can I hate you? You're my life now. You're slowly starting to remember a huge part of your past. And that makes me happy. It means that you're remembering me as well. And I won't ever forget you. No matter what happened back then, I will be here with you."

"So you won't leave me?"

"Never. Not even when I die. I'll always be there for you for all of eternity."

"Always?"

The blonde took the brunet's hand in his and smiled.

"Always."

"Hey you love birds! Come on! The fireworks are about to start!"

Kyohei was calling to the two males that were sitting inside the beach house. As a celebration for Izaya creating new memories, Shinra had booked a two week trip to Hawaii for the 4th of July. As the sun started to set behind the horizon, they walked hand in hand down the sandy beach and met up with the glasses wearing doctor and the always reasonable former gang member. They all sat side by side, staring up into the sky waiting for it to light up.

"Hey Izaya! Shizuo! Kyohei!"

"Hmm? What is Shinra?"

"What would you say if I asked my dear Celty to marry me when I get back?~"

"Go for it man. But don't say we didn't warn you if she says no."

"Aww Kyohei! You're so mean!~"

"I'm just stating the facts."

"Hahaha! I say do it Shinra."

"Really? You think I should Izaya?"

"You only live once right? So take all the risks you can before it's over."

"Yeah you're right! I'm gonna do it!"

"Hey, we're here to support you all the way."

"Thanks Shizuo."

A loud high whistle interrupted their chat as all eyes face the empty sky. Colors of the rainbow and many more danced in the night sky as the four males gazed at them. Shizuo had slipped his hand towards the brunet and held onto it. Izaya smiled as he continued to watch the beautiful fireworks explode on the sky.

"Here to another memory created."

"Thank you Shizuo... This has been the best one so far."

"And I'll be sure to create many more in the near future."

As they gazed up at the sky, Izaya felt something weird on his finger. He gently pulled away from Shizuo's and looks at his hand.

"Sh-Shizu-chan!"

Kyohei and Shinra looked over to Izaya when they heard him yell.

"Hey what's going on?"

"You ok Izaya?"

"I- it's- he- when-?"

The brunet couldn't even get a word out as he held out his hand to let the other two males see what he was freaking out about.

"Whoa... I see your issue..."

"Wow! It's so pretty!"

The thing they were staring at was a diamond incased ring. All around the sliver ring were small diamonds inside it and they glistened in the firework lights. Turing around, Kyohei and Shinra saw that Shizuo was smirking as he stood there, hands in his pocket, trying to act cool.

"Shizu-chan! Is this? Is it really?"

"Yeah."

"But... I didn't even say yes!"

"I know. I just figured that since I know you so well, I'd saved the trouble of asking. Besides, you'll say yes right?"

Staring at the smiling blonde, Izaya ran up to him and hugged Shizuo like he was afraid to let go.

"Of course! Yes yes yes yes!"

"Hahaha, see. I told you that I knew you ."

As they hugged, Shinra brought out his camera and took a picture with the two males embracing and the fireworks behind them, setting the perfect scene. And when they look back to that summer and reminisce, they always remember how that day brought them even closer together. Many years passed by as the two got married and adopted two kids. They raised them and cared for them; and when their time came, they went their separate ways. Unfortunately, so did Shizuo. On March 26, 2077, Shizuo Heiwajima passed away at the age of 83. Izaya cried for days, and he was once again left alone. His friends had all passed away just a few years before the blonde and they were the only two left. But now, it was just him. As the brunet walked up the hill to where all his friends awaited him, he smiled at the sky; it was the same as the one years before. Approaching the resting place of Shizuo, Shinra, and Kyohei, he stared at the spot where he would be buried, side by side to all his friends; just like the picture in high school. Sitting down crossed legged in front of Shizuo's grave, he touched to cold stone and sighed.

"Wait for me... I'll be there soon Shizu-chan... Just wait a little longer..."

His vision slowly blurred as his hand slid from the grave stone and fell onto the warm grass. His body tipped to the side as he stared to the sky and smiled. His end was finally here; the end of his life alone was about to come to a close. All human life comes to an end, but when they die, they are not left alone. They are greeted by those who are waiting for them. And as Izaya slowed closed his eyes, he later reopened them when he heard someone's voice calling his name.

"Izaya! Hey Izaya!"

Pushing himself up from the ground, his eye met with those chocolate colored eyes he hadn't seen for years.

"Shizu…chan….?"

"Come on! Everyone else is waiting for you!"

It was like the blonde had returned back to his high school body. His face was smooth and his golden hair shined in the sun. He was holding his hand out to the brunet as he smiled.

"We've been waiting for you."

In the distance, Izaya spotted the young Shinra and Kyohei smiling and waiting for him to join them. Reaching out to Shizuo, Izaya felt a tear fall down his face as he smiled back. Pulled up from the ground, Izaya realized that he was back to his young teenage body as well.

"Shizu-chan..."

"Welcome home, Izaya."

Giving the brunet the kiss he'd hadn't received in years, Shizuo lead Izaya towards their group of friends and they all went into the light warm. The light where they can all live together, forever, smiling and laughing for all of eternity.

"Yeah…. It's good to be home."

**A/N:**

**Was the ending ok? It's different thats for sure rright? I've notice that i 'kill' Izaya alot so im also sorry for that... I'll try not to do it as often as i seem to.**

**I feel awful now because of my stupid mistake... Hope u may forgive me. Thanks for following this story~ Hope to see you around, maybe... PM me is you have concerns or if something bothers you or just want to say hi I shall try my best to make up for what i've done!**


End file.
